


Don't Go Quietly

by Milliscent09



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliscent09/pseuds/Milliscent09
Summary: Is surviving something she wants to do without him there?Is the image of him in her head enough to live alone?Suggested Music-Skin and Bones - David J Roch





	1. Don't Worry, It'll Be over

_ Clarke, Run! _

 

His voice was in her head telling her to get to the lab. She charged as fast as her legs could take her, his voice encouraging her. She just needed to get in the building and then she would figure it out from there. 

 

She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t see. It was a miracle she even found the lab to begin with. 

She had to take her suit off. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. Gasping for air she ripped her helmet off but the weight of exhaustion gripped her. 

 

Death was a breath away, ready to take her. Coughing up her own blood, she thought this was it. There was no way she was going to make it and to be honest, she was ready to go. As she crashed to the ground surrounded by a pool of her own black blood, her last conscious thought was of him. His face, his smile, the constellation of freckles sprinkled across his cheeks.

 

Hopefully he made it. Hopefully the power came back on the ring and they would be able to survive. And then, nothing. 

 

...

 

White surrounded her as she woke on a cot. The brightness of the room blinded her. Where the hell was she? Her ears were ringing and last thing she remembered was being on the floor in the lab, bleeding out and then something pulled her attention from the far side of the room. 

 

There he was. Leaning against a doorway to nowhere it seemed. He just had a smirk creeping across his face and his eyes bore into her. 

 

_ Bellamy? _

 

_ Yeah Clarke. I’m here  _ he said continuing to smirk. 

 

_ Where am I?  _ Her voice cracked. 

 

_ It doesn’t matter where you are Clarke. All that matters is that you listen.  _ He said standing upright, walking over to her. 

 

Reaching her and bending down just in front of her, he looked her in the eyes.  _ You can’t give up. You need to fight, Clarke.  _

 

_ Fight what Bellamy? I don’t understand.  _ She took in the room. 

_ Am I dead?  _

 

He smiled and looked away from here towards the floor. Taking a deep breath, he raised his head and looked her directly in the eyes. 

_ No, but here is where you make a decision. And I'm here to help you make it.  _

 

_ I’m tired Bell. I’m ready to go. Why fight?  _ She said with defeat in her voice. 

 

Reaching out to brush the stray hairs off of her face he spoke with such strength. 

_ Because you and I aren’t finished. Fight!  _

 

...

 

Clarke’s consciousness was pulling at her hard. She felt a wave of cold rush over her and she was back in the lab, back in a pool of her own blood. The pain was overwhelming. Everything hurt and burnt she couldn’t focus on one thing in particular. Then as fast as she woke, she was losing grip on reality, falling back to him.

 

... 

 

Bellamy was sitting next to her now as she re-appeared in the blinding white room again. She understood that he wasn’t really there. She wasn’t really with him. But having him close was comforting. It was like she was once again complete. Not wanting to feel the bitter emptiness of a world without him, she wanted the comfort to grab her and sweep her into death. 

 

_ Why do you keep trying to let go Clarke?  _ His voice breaking. She could see his heart was breaking hearing that she was giving up. 

 

Staring at her feet she couldn’t look him in the eye this time. 

_ Have you taken a look outside. The world is ending. Why go on when I’ll never see you, or Raven or anyone again?  _

 

_ What makes you think that you’ll never see me again?  _ His brows furrowed in confusion and frustration. 

 

_ It’s the end of the world Bell. The people I love always die. Why would this be any different? I don’t even know if what I did worked to power the ring. It’s just easier here, with you. I feel whole again.  _

Finally looking at him she spoke the real reason why she didn’t want to survive, alone.  _ You took a piece of my soul when you left and I’m nothing but skin and bones without you.  _ With her final confession, his eyes spoke louder than any words ever could. 

 

This moment was different. He rushed and enveloped her into a bones crushing embrace. She could almost feel his warmth. His grip pulled her in and gave her so much strength, she could feel reality pulling at her again. 

 

Trying to stay in this place, with him, she focused in on him. He spoke with his forehead leaning against hers. She reached for him and tangled her fingers in his curls at the base of his neck. Then after what seemed like eternity he spoke. 

_ I’m not dead. And neither are you.  _

_ Live, for me Clarke. I’ll be back for you.  _

_ I would never leave you alone.  _

 

And before she could even process his words, he kissed her with every ounce of energy they had left. 

 

Her eyes opened. 

 

She was back in her pool of blood with the death wave pounding the lab all around her. Clarke took a deep breath and moved her arms to brace her body. As she began to stand, she wanted to fall again, but outof nowhere, she found a strength unknown to her and she was on her feet. deep down from that unknown place, she heard his voice. 

  
_ I’m always here princess, just survive _ . 


	2. Just Breathe In and Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a year since they could come down.  
> She needs to move on and live like he told her, but does she want to?

It’s been 6 years. She stopped waiting for them a year ago. If they were coming down, they would have by now. Her and Madi needed to move on with their lives they had now. She knew that, but it was so hard sometimes to think that she would never see him again, other than in her mind. 

 

He only would surface when she truly needed him. He was her inner strength, pushing her. Helping her. 

 

So when she was out one day hunting, it caught her off guard when she found him sitting against a tree like he was waiting for her. 

 

_ How are we today Bell?  _ She said, quietly walking up behind him. 

 

He had no words for her, for once. He just stared at her, taking her all in, like it had been forever since the last time they’d seen each other. 

 

Not noticing his reaction to her presence, she just sat next to him, like it was the most normal thing in the world. They were just sitting there, in each other's presence without saying any words. She looked up at him and a familiarity crept over her. Like something that was missing finally appeared again, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. 

 

As she was trying to pinpoint what was different, he reached to push a stray hair off of her face. That startled her because she actually felt the warmth from his touch. Enjoying this new level of her hallucination of him she closed her eyes. Deep down she knew she would never see him again, so her mind was finally letting it seem as if he were actually here with her. leaning into his touch, that’s when it hit her like a ton of bricks. 

 

Her eyes flew open and there he was. The constellation of freckles cascading across his face and his forehead leaning against hers. She took a deep, shaky breath and he smelled like sweat, and pine.

Bellamy. 

He was really here. 

 

She leaned back to take him all in. Her eyes raking over him with 6 years of emotions flying through the air and the thoughts she never said. She wouldn’t let that happen again. He came back to her, like he promised he would. And she felt whole again. That emptiness that blanketed her, that was with her for 2,199 days is now full. There was no way she was letting that go again. 

 

_ Thank you _ . She whispered, afraid she would scare him away.  

 

And in that moment her fingers tangled in his curls and she grounded herself in him and her lips found his. Their hands gripped each other with ferocity and fear. Like one of them would disappear if they had let go. Tearing apart to catch their breath, they didn’t stray far from each other. Her heart and soul had come back, and she was no longer just skin and bones. She was more. 

 

She wouldn’t just survive now, she would live.  

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I tend to like to write fics with music as inspiration or prompts. Im angsty like that. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts. 
> 
> Clarke is hard to write.


End file.
